


Pop Goes Your Cherry

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Early Thirties Randl, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: After a successful day at a convention Rhett and Link return to their hotel room and their silly antics evolve into something more.





	Pop Goes Your Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenSweep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSweep/gifts).



> This was a Tumblr follower giveaway fic won by @queensweep. It was supposed to be 1500 words long... Whoops?

The hotel lobby was quiet save for the giggles of the two men entering. They were still high on the energy of a successful day at the convention. 

“I still can’t believe you said that to them,” Rhett said with a snicker and slapped Link on the shoulder to emphasize his words. Link beamed. 

“I know. But they loved it!”

“Of course, they did. Everyone loved you. God. It was such a good day! So many people came to see us. It’s wild.”

“Yeah. It was amazing. Rhett, I think this thing of ours is really gonna work,” Link said, turning to look at Rhett. His eyes were big and hopeful. Rhett looked back and felt like grabbing his chest. His heart was aching for this man. He wanted to cup Link’s smooth cheek, wanted to fluff his dark curly wings, and kiss him gently. It had been such a long day. Days like this – days spent together, doing the thing that they loved the most – made Rhett realize time and time again how much he loved this silly man; his best friend, his co-host, his partner-in-crime. His soulmate.

“It is working, silly. It’s been working for a while now. We’re just here to reap the rewards. We rock. They love us.”

“They love us…” Link whispered, marveling at the idea. “I love us!” he hollered, making the hotel receptionist turn to look at them and smile politely. Rhett grimaced and pulled Link with him towards the elevators. He nodded an apology to the receptionist as they passed him, but inside, he was bursting with joy. He loved them too.

As they headed for the elevators, Link suddenly stumbled. His arms flailed, and he managed to grab onto a luggage cart, which proceeded to roll forward, dragging Link down. Link thumped on the floor face first. It looked painful, but Rhett still slammed his palms onto his knees and laughed with a booming voice that filled the whole lobby.

“Oh, my God! Link! Are you okay?” he asked between his guffaws. Link flipped over on the carpeted floor, sprawling his arms and legs. His eyes were closed, and his shirt had been dragged up to his chest, revealing the soft curve of his belly that rolled with his laughter. Rhett was wiping away the tears that had sprung from his eyes.

“Dang it,” Link muttered and tried to draw breaths between the giggles still rocking his body. Rhett walked up to him and offered his hand to him.

“Come on, you big idiot. Have you been sneaking drinks? I was sure you’d only had the two, like me,” Rhett said, smiling as Link took his hand. He pulled his best friend up with a hard tug. Link sprang up and crashed against him. The air escaped from Rhett’s lungs with a huff. Link grabbed his waist to steady himself. His face rose to look at Rhett, still laughing, eyes squinted, and so dang blue. Rhett’s stomach flipped. _Beautiful._

“The carpet had a kink. I’m not drunk,” Link said. He was still holding onto Rhett. He stood still, fingers pressing firmly into Rhett’s flesh. Rhett imagined handprints searing into his skin. Link’s touch was liquid fire, and it melted Rhett’s insides, making him pliable and weak. Link rose on his tiptoes. Rhett’s eyes widened, and all of a sudden, he didn’t remember how to exist. Was Link about to…? But then Link opened his mouth wide and breathed on Rhett’s face. He smelled of beer and greasy potatoes. Rhett scrunched his nose and faked a gag. The smell was actually kind of pleasant.

“There. I don’t smell drunk,” Link said and let go of Rhett like he’d actually proven his point. He left Rhett standing there – flabbergasted and, honestly, a bit hard – and happily hopped to press the elevator call button. It took the elevator dinging its arrival to waken Rhett from his lustful brain fog.

They almost got in the room without incident, but when Rhett opened the door, Link decided he needed to step in front of him. Giggling like little kids they fought for the right to enter first.

“Rhett! Let me go,” Link whined and tried to pry Rhett’s hands from his waist. Rhett chuckled into his neck, trying to keep his crotch as far away from Link’s bottom as he could. If Link backed out now, Rhett’s arousal would be more than evident.

“No,” Rhett growled playfully and yanked Link back from the door. Link’s hands snapped to hold onto the door frame to stop Rhett.

“Aargh. Let me in. Be a gentleman!” Link panted as he struggled against Rhett’s long limbs.

“A gentleman? What does that make you? A lady?” Rhett asked, laughing. Link didn’t answer. Instead, he grunted, twisted his body, and swiped at Rhett’s legs. Rhett yelped. The world tilted. They were both falling. They stumbled into the room in a heap of limbs and curses. The door closed behind them, and then they were in the darkness. Rhett was lying partially on top of Link, who was laughing hard. His body was shaking all over, but Rhett could only concentrate on Link’s thigh, snugly wedged between Rhett’s legs, rubbing against Rhett’s erection. The pleasure was more than he could handle. A moan escaped his lips. Link’s laughter ended with a snap.

“Rhett?” Was it the darkness that made him sound so different? Younger, somehow.

Shame crashed through Rhett. He shouldn’t have played with fire like this. He braced his palms on the floor, trying to push himself off of Link, but Link’s hands grabbed his waist firmly. A small whimper burst out of Rhett as Link experimentally nudged his leg again. Rhett’s dick throbbed. Link’s leg moved again, grinding against Rhett harder.

“Link, stop,” Rhett whimpered. The arousal was raw and agonizing. He wanted with every cell of his being.

Link’s leg hooked over Rhett’s and his hands grabbed Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett was so surprised by the maneuver that he let Link roll them over. Link was now straddling him, his tight, little ass pressing down on the bulge in Rhett’s pants. Link pressed his hands on Rhett’s chest and moved his hips in a torturously slow circle. Rhett whined. His hands shot to Link’s waist. Reason left his brain, all he knew was that he needed to be inside Link. He was tugging him down, pressing him closer, gasping for air and hoping for a miracle.

“Link. Gosh. What…?” Rhett mumbled, voice pained. He was leaking into his boxers, fighting the urge to moan out loud.

“What do you wanna do, Rhett?” Link asked, still slowly grinding on Rhett’s needy cock. 

“Huh?” Rhett’s brain was short-circuiting.

“What do you wanna do to me?” Link asked again. There was that voice again. The unfamiliar Link. Someone Rhett had never met. The voice was honey and warm summer evenings; it was the feeling of a storm brewing, the way it made your skin bristle into goosebumps.

He had to be playing with Rhett. There was no way he wanted this to happen. Rhett mentally fought with himself. Link had never shown any signs he might want anything more than friendship. But there was no humor in his voice. A hope swelled in Rhett.

“I wanna…” Rhett started. His voice cracked, and he swallowed hard. Link shifted on top of him. The pressure on Rhett’s crotch lessened, but the need in him only worsened. Rhett made a decision. He was going to be honest. He knew it meant he might lose Link tonight. Right here on this dark hotel room floor, his best friend might be robbed from him by his own words. But at least he would have spoken his truth.

“Yeah?” Link breathed next to Rhett’s ear. He’d leaned down on him. 

“I wanna make love to you.” Rhett’s voice was clear. No hesitation, no trembling. He felt light-headed. He’d said it. He’d revealed his secret to Link, the one he’d guarded years and years, the only one he’d never shared with him.

He braced himself; he waited for the laugh. He waited for Link to get up and mock him. He waited for him to yell and curse and call Rhett names. The silence stretched between them to infinity. At least, that’s what it felt like to Rhett. His heart was beating in his throat, his cock was throbbing in his pants, and his stomach was so tight with anxiety it actually hurt. _Too much. Oh, no. I said too much. Take it back!_

“I –” was all he managed to get out before soft lips were pressed against his. Link’s hands had found their way onto Rhett’s face. He was cupping Rhett’s bearded cheeks gently and working his way into Rhett’s mouth with Link-like determination. Rhett wanted nothing more than to just get swept away with the feeling, but he had to make sure. He pushed Link back a bit.

“Do you want this?” he asked. _Do you want me_ , was what he was really asking, but he couldn’t. The ‘no’ he was still expecting would have killed him.

Link shifted on top of him. Rhett felt fingers on his hand, tugging it. Link guided it between his legs and pressed Rhett’s palm against a very impressive bulge in his pants. Without thinking, Rhett grabbed him through the fabric. Link moaned and rocked against him.

“I want _you_ , Rhett,” he whimpered as Rhett kept touching him awed of his length and the state he was in. “Wanted you like this for a while… Never thought…” Link was muttering.

Rhett pulled him back down with his other hand on the back of his neck. Their mouths slotted together in a feverish kiss. Rhett’s fingers sank into Link’s hair and grabbed on tight. Link whined into his mouth and writhed against the hand that was still trapped between them. Link’s tongue was in Rhett’s mouth, and it was making Rhett slowly lose his goddamn mind. He yanked his hand away, making Link moan at the loss. Rhett grabbed Link’s waist and rolled them again.

Link’s legs wrapped around Rhett and their cocks pressed sweetly against each other. Rhett gasped and ground against Link. Link answered with his own excited wriggle. Link was tugging on Rhett’s hair now, licking his neck, sucking his earlobe, and breathing into his ear. They sunk deep into their need for each other. Time stopped. Rhett had no idea how long they’d been kissing. His lips were swollen and sore, his head swimming. Link’s lips were brushing against Rhett’s ear again, maybe for the fifth time or perhaps for the fiftieth.

“Want you so bad, baby. Please, take me,” Link whispered, his voice as strained as the cock in his pants.

 _Baby._ He said the pet name like it had always been there, hanging on his lips. Like it had only needed a tiniest of tugs for it to slip out. Rhett devoured it and saved it deep within his heart. _This is when he called me baby for the first time._ He hoped for a thousand more.

“I’m not gonna take you on the floor. Come on,” Rhett whispered and pried Link’s limbs off of himself. They got up and stumbled in the darkness. Link kept flicking the light switch, but the light wouldn’t switch on.

“What the crap? The light won’t go on,” he said, annoyed. 

“Oh, that’s weird. Maybe the bulb is out,” Rhett said. “We should go back to the reception…”

Link’s hand reached from the darkness and got a hold of Rhett’s shirt. He pulled them into an embrace.

“I don’t wanna go,” he muttered against Rhett’s chest

“We need lights. I wanna see you,” Rhett said and gave him a quick kiss on the head. He was not about to have his first sexual experience with Link and not see him. Link pulled on Rhett’s collar, and he obediently leaned down for a kiss.

“Come on,” Link coaxed him after they separated and pulled him after himself further into the room.

“Link, we need to go…” Rhett tried to say. Link shushed him.

“Trust me.”

They bumped into the bed, and Link’s hand slipped from Rhett’s. Rhett could hear some shuffling, and finally, the curtains slowly opened. Rhett’s eyes widened, and he almost gasped at the view. Their room was almost on the top floor. The city lay beneath them gleaming and glittering; a sea of lights illuminated the room.

“Wow,” Link whispered. Rhett could see him now. He was bathed in the soft yellowish light coming from the window. 

“Gorgeous,” Rhett said.

“I know, right? Aren’t you glad we asked for a top room?” Link asked, still staring at the view.

“I was talking about you,” Rhett said with a small smirk. Link turned and shook his head at him.

“Shut up,” he said, smiling warmly. Rhett walked up to him and touched his jawline lightly with his fingertips. Rhett’s thumb pressed on Link’s chin, pulling his mouth open. He leaned over and dragged his tongue against Link’s lower lip. A soft kiss on the corner of Link’s mouth and then the same maneuver along his upper lip. Link’s breath ran raggedly against Rhett’s lips. 

Link moved closer, reaching for a proper kiss, but Rhett ducked his head and kissed Link’s neck instead. His mouth moved down towards his collar, and when he reached it, he started to unbutton Link’s shirt. He popped a button open and kissed the newly exposed patch of skin. Another button, another kiss, on and on, until Link’s shirt hung open on him, baring the soft hairs on his belly. Rhett was crouching down near his waist, and it felt logical to kneel, so he did.

Link’s cock strained against his pants and Rhett’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the bulge. His hands hovered over the jeans button, and he glanced up, looking for permission. Link was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth still hanging open.

“Can I?” Rhett asked eventually since Link just kept staring at him. He got a quiet ‘yeah’, and it took no time at all for Rhett to rid Link of the rest of his clothes. Link stood in front of him, in all his glory, cock hanging heavy and inviting between his legs, thighs trembling, and Rhett wasn’t asking anymore. He dove into devouring Link. His fingers wrapped around his heft, and his mouth filled with his width. Satisfied by the feel of his mouth filling with Link, Rhett moaned before Link did. Link followed close behind with his own gasp of pleasure, and his hips jerked roughly forwards. Link’s cock slammed against the back of Rhett’s throat, and Rhett gagged hard.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry,” Link whispered, and his hands were gently petting Rhett’s hair. Rhett pulled him out with a wet plop and swallowed before saying, “I’ve never been happier to choke on something.”

Link laughed, and Rhett got back to his meal. Link’s laughter soon died and was replaced with low moans and repeated yeses followed by a low guttural groan when Rhett’s spit-slicked hand slipped down to fondle his balls as his head bobbed on Link’s cock.

“Ahhhhh fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck. How are you so good at this?” Link marveled out loud. His fingers hadn’t left Rhett’s hair, but the gentle pets had turned to hard tugs that only spurred Rhett on. Rhett chuckled with Link’s cock in his mouth, making him shiver and whine.

“Gonna make me come in no time. I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

Rhett drew his head back, letting Link’s cock slip out of his mouth. He looked up and said, “I don’t have any… like proper equipment. I can just do this for now. Maybe when we get back home…” Rhett let his voice drail away. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Equipment? Like toys? Never would have guessed you were that kinky,” Link teased. Rhett grimaced at him.

“No! Well, I mean, I have nothing against the idea of toys… But that’s not what I… I meant lube and condoms.”

“Well, you’re in luck, buddyroll. I have those,” Link said, sounding smug as ever.

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Link, why do you have lube and condoms?” Rhett asked and got up so he could look him straight in the eyes. Link was suddenly were interested in the curtains. He was rubbing the fabric between his fingers and staring at it intently. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“Huh?” Rhett asked with a wide smile. He must not have heard right. It was now Link’s turn to blush fiercely.

“I always have some when we travel,” Link said still almost too quietly for Rhett to hear. Rhett grabbed Link’s chin and turned his face back towards him.

“Always? You always travel with lube and condoms because…?”

“Because… Because what if? What if something happened between us and…” Link was mumbling still, tripping over his words. He was squirming in Rhett’s arms. Rhett was giddy. Link had been prepared. Against all the odds, he had always been prepared for this. It was only now that Rhett finally realized that when Link had said he’d wanted this for some time – he’d actually meant it. Rhett pulled Link into a deep kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against Link’s lips as they parted. Link let out a small gasp. Rhett chuckled.

“Don’t sound so surprised. You’ve always known that... We say it all the time,” he said, smiling. Link smiled back and shrugged.

“But it’s always been…so platonic. _I love you like a brother._ That’s what we say.”

“Yeah,” Rhett said almost sadly. Being brothers had been enough for him. He would have been happy to be Link’s blood brother and nothing more, but that had never been what he really wanted.

“To be absolutely clear. – I am in love with you, Link Neal,” Rhett said, eyes trained on Link’s. He saw Link’s goozle bob as he swallowed.

“I love you too, Rhett McLaughlin,” Link whispered back. 

Rhett’s heart filled with joy. He punched his fist in the air, and he whooped making Link laugh uncontrollably.

“You’re in love with me!” Rhett exclaimed.

“I am!” Link yelled too.

“We both are!”

“Yes!”

They were both giggling mindlessly but then the giddiness dissipated and was replaced by want turned into action. Link was ripping off Rhett’s clothes and backing them towards the bed. There were fevered kisses between articles of clothing being thrown on the floor, and at some point, Link dashed to his bag to get the goods. 

Rhett pulled Link to the bed with him, and in no time, their mouths pressed together, and they were touching frantically. Link had finally gotten his hands on Rhett’s cock, and Rhett saw stars. Link’s fingers were just as skilled as Rhett had always imagined. Link was mumbling into Rhett’s ear as the pleasure of Link’s touch crashed over him.

“Wanted this for so long. All those hours spent sitting next to you. Always imagined touching you like this; just ignoring the camera, throwing you on the floor, ripping off your clothes, tasting you… Oh, God. And then I went home and fucked myself with a toy, wishing and hoping one day it would be you. Your warmth in me, Rhett. I want that. I want you.” 

And Rhett wanted that too, wanted to make all of Link’s dreams come true. Soon some lube was applied to his fingers, and he slipped them between Link’s legs. A light touch of his fingertips circling the rim made Link jump and gasp. Rhett immediately drew his hand away.

“I’m sorry! I -” Rhett panicked, but Link silenced him with a tender kiss and guided his hand back against himself. 

“It was just a bit cold, it’s okay. Please, Rhett,” Link whispered and rolled his hips as an invitation. Rhett kissed him again before slowly slipping the first finger into him. He moved it in shallow dips spreading lube and coaxing Link’s tight muscles to relax. 

Link’s fingers were in Rhett’s hair, and he kept pulling Rhett into little kisses between pleasurable gasps. A minute or two later, he suddenly turned so that they were chest to chest and wrapped his legs around Rhett. Rhett drew his trapped hand from between them and instead reached over Link’s thigh. He had no trouble reaching this way, and now their dicks rubbed against each other tantalizingly. Link burrowed his face into Rhett’s neck and hummed contently when Rhett’s finger slipped easily back into him.

“It’s such a blessing you’re a goddamn giant. Long limbs, man…” Link giggled against his skin. Rhett chuckled and shifted so that they fit together better. Link’s hand slipped between them and wrapped around both of their cocks. He had barely any room, but he managed to move in small tugs that drew raggedy moans out of Rhett. He could hardly breathe. He was starting to feel dizzy when Link’s mouth found his ear again and whispered, “Breathe, baby. Don’t want you to pass out until your load is in me.” Link’s words made Rhett growl and quicken the pace of his finger fucking into Link.

Link was warm and tight and perfect. Rhett had to tell Link that and got a low whine as a reply. Rhett didn’t even dare to imagine how all of that would feel on his dick. He kept working his fingers into Link. He was up to two and moving in a slow, deliberate rhythm, getting constant feedback from Link, who hung on to him for dear life, one hand in his hair, and the other working their cocks. His warm breath tickled Rhett’s ear making the hairs on the nape of Rhett’s neck stand on end as he whispered his approval.

“Yeah. Uh-huh. Feels so good. Oh, God, baby. Can you crook your fingers a bi…? Oh, fuck, yes, just like that! Ahhhhh. Quicker. More to the… oh gosh! Yesyesyes! Rhett… baby…. don’t stop. I need more. Gimme more.”

Rhett did as he was told. The third finger slipped in all nice and easy, and Link panted and moaned.

“You ready?” Rhett asked because he sure as hell was. He’d been smearing precum all over Link’s dick and was a tiny bit afraid he might cum before the main event.

“Yeah.” Link’s approval spurred Rhett into action, and before long, he was kneeling between Link’s legs rolling a condom on himself. Link had turned on his back, and his fingers were intertwined behind his head. His eyelids were half-closed and his mouth quirked into a lopsided smile.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this…” he said, voice drawling and that southern twang peeking through. It made a shiver run through Rhett’s spine, and a warmth spread across his cheeks. 

“That blush is only making you sexier,” Link laughed and reached to caress Rhett’s taut thighs. His eyes trained on Rhett’s cock. “So thick too, God. You have no idea, baby. Can’t wait for you to destroy me with that thing.”

“You and your dirty mouth,” Rhett admonished Link with a soft smile. “Gonna take you nice and sweet. No one’s getting destroyed tonight.” He braced himself against his left hand as he used the right one to align himself properly. His gaze swept over Link, spread open, slicked-up and bare under him, legs bent, and chest heaving. Just waiting for Rhett to own him. All of him just for Rhett. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. Suddenly, he was hesitant. He wanted to make Link feel good, wanted to be good at this. Link immediately picked up on his mood changing.

“Something wrong?” he asked, voice low, palm moving up and gently squeezing at Rhett’s hip.

“I - I’ve never done this,” Rhett confessed hovering over Link, the tip of his dick pressing against Link’s hole.

“With a guy?” Link specified. Rhett nodded. He wasn’t asking if Link had. It didn’t matter to him. He just wanted Link to bring his expectations down a peg.

“Me neither.”

Even though he’d just thought it didn’t matter to him, Link’s words were a relief to Rhett. 

“So I’m about to pop your cherry then?” Rhett asked with a smirk. 

“I guess so. Go on then. Pop it good,” Link laughed. And Rhett did. Rhett sunk into the tight, wet warmth of him and Link’s hips rose to receive him eagerly.

“Goddddddd, Rhett!” Link groaned. His fingers gripped into Rhett’s hips, and he was forcing Rhett deeper. 

“Mmh. That’s some sweet cherry you got there, bo,” Rhett grunted. He leaned down and found Link’s mouth mid-moan. Link’s tongue was wet and lazy, and Rhett coaxed it into his mouth and sucked on it as he bottomed out. He felt Link’s whimper more than heard it and let his tongue go. He couldn’t move. He was drunk on the pressure, the warmth, the closeness, the oneness.

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Rhett gasped.

“I really doubt heaven is in my ass but, if it is, hell is gonna be fucking crowded because heaven belongs to you and you only,” Link muttered. His hips rolled, prompting Rhett to move too. 

Rhett knew he wasn’t going to last long, so he got to it. Link whined under him, and there were pleas Rhett couldn’t understand anymore. All he knew was they were encouraging him, and honestly, that’s all he needed to know. His mind was too occupied by pleasure. It took over everything; it drowned him. Link was there with him, around him, somehow in him also even though that wasn’t possible. But that’s what it felt like to Rhett. There was no separation between them – as Link groaned in pleasure, Rhett did too.

Rhett held on as long as he could. He fought the impending orgasm. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted to be bound to Link like this until the end of time. But his body wouldn’t allow it. Link’s fingernails dug into Rhett’s back as his own back arched, and the mingling of sharp pain and the sudden change of angle pushed Rhett over the edge. He thrust deep and stayed there, cock pulsing with pleasure. His whole body was trembling, and a string of curse words fell from his lips. Link gasped and ground against him in a frenzy.

“Holy fuck, Rhett. I can feel you… I can – fuck, that’s amazing!” Link sounded awed. Rhett pulled out slowly, took out the condom, tied it, and threw it to the end of the bed for later discarding. Then he crashed on top of Link, emptied and exhausted, smiling like a mad man. He nibbled on Link’s neck and hummed as the last swells of pleasure ebbed through his body. Link was wriggling under him, still panting and whimpering.

“Please. I’m so close…”

Rhett moved sideways and his hand found Link’s throbbing cock. It didn't take Rhett long to make him cum all over himself. Link dissolved in front of him. His back arched again, and he fucked into Rhett’s fist, pumping himself dry. Rhett’s name spilled from his lips over and over again until his body stilled and he sighed, deep and satisfied.

They laid next to each other in silence, listening to each other’s breathing steadying slowly. After a while, Link raised his hand. Rhett frowned and stared at it for a moment before he understood. Laughter shook his chest as he answered the high five with a satisfying smack.

“Well done us,” Link muttered, eyes closed, smiling goofily. Rhett crawled into his arms and snuggled against his neck. He kissed the part where his neck and shoulder joined and said, “Just so you know, you’ve just started a tradition. Now I expect a high five after every orgasm I give you.”

Link giggled. Rhett felt light and silly. This was so right; they together like this, naked and sweaty, skin to skin, limbs intertwined, their pleasure still lingering somewhere near, whispers of it making then shiver occasionally. It was everything Rhett had ever hoped for and more. He kissed Link’s jawline and tousled his hair.

“And there’s going to be many. You might get carpal tunnel syndrome just from the high fiving.”

“Promise?” Link asked quietly. The laughter was gone. There was a serious question behind their jokey dialogue: _is this a thing? Are we a couple now?_ Rhett turned Link’s head. Their noses touched lightly. He looked deep into those bright blue eyes and made the easiest promise of his life, “I promise, baby.” 

Link smiled warmly, kissed him gently, and firmly grabbed his spent cock. Rhett was surprised when it twitched curiously as Link started stroking it slowly.

“Ready for round two?” Link asked with a wink.

“Ready for anything with you.”


End file.
